


though the branches bend like reeds

by frausorge



Category: Phantom Planet, The Young Veins
Genre: M/M, kink_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-07
Updated: 2010-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I put this in you?" Alex says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	though the branches bend like reeds

**Author's Note:**

> For the pervertibles square on my kink_bingo card. Title from Edna St. Vincent Millay. Thanks to wovenindelibly for suggesting the pairing.

"Can I put this in you?" Alex says. Ryan lifts his head just enough to see the Sharpie Alex is holding up.

"Whatever," he says. "Put a condom on it."

"Of course," Alex says, pushing some hair behind his ear. He gives Ryan a grin. Ryan lets his head drop back to the pillow.

The marker feels solid pushing into him, the thickness of a finger but without a finger's bend. For a moment Ryan gets distracted by the loose folds of the too-large condom brushing his hole, but then Alex smoothes on more lube and starts fucking the marker into and out of him, and it's good. Ryan can feel his body giving, making way for the pressure, and the slide of it is really starting to work.

Alex pushes in a little farther, and the extra width of the clip on the cap feels good too. Then Ryan opens his eyes and says, "Do not let go of that."

"Dude," Alex says, sounding insulted. But he draws the marker all the way out. Ryan is kind of glad and kind of sorry.

"How about this?" Alex says.

He's holding a carrot this time. Ryan can't help snorting. "Really?"

Alex just raises his eyebrows. His hair is in his face again, but he's sitting too far down on the bed for Ryan to reach to smooth it back. Ryan sighs. "Condom," he says.

The tip of the carrot is even narrower than the marker, so the first nudge in doesn't feel like much. It widens up quickly, though, and it's long enough to reach Ryan's prostate when Alex really thrusts with it, and that's nice. Really nice. Ryan drops his head back and lets any sounds come that want to come.

His dick is flat up against his stomach now, harder than the damn carrot, but when he reaches down Alex pushes his hand back.

"Don't," Alex says. "Okay? Just wait."

Ryan would really like his dick to be touched now. But he looks at Alex's face and lets his hand fall back to the mattress.

Alex tosses the carrot aside and picks up a hairbrush. The handle is smooth and broad and rounded, and Ryan nods readily when Alex looks to him. Ryan can feel this stretch more going in, almost a burn, but Alex takes his time, easing in the widest part bit by bit, till Ryan's body adjusts and closes again around the narrower part just under the bristles. When the whole handle is inside him Ryan can feel their soft prickle against his perineum. Alex runs a hand down Ryan's thigh and says, "Okay, hold that." Ryan just hums a little in response, but that seems to be enough.

The next thing Alex picks up is a skirt hanger, with two plastic clips sliding along the metal bar. Alex moves up the bed a little so he doesn't have to stretch to reach Ryan's chest. The clips are rounded into gently convex half-moons on the inside, but the springs are strong, and when Alex closes one onto Ryan's nipple it hurts like hell.

"Ow, fuck!" Ryan says, while his dick twitches hard.

Alex smiles and moves the clip to the other side.

He teases Ryan a bit, sliding the opened clips over Ryan's skin and catching just the tips of Ryan's nipples for a second as he lets them close. Ryan moans and doesn't try to hide it. Then Alex lays a hand flat on Ryan's sternum and holds the hanger up to Ryan's view.

"You want these?" he says.

"Yeah, fuck," Ryan gets out.

Alex pushes the clips to the right distance apart and sets them onto both of Ryan's nipples at once. All Ryan can do is gasp.

"Now jerk yourself off," Alex tells him.

Ryan reaches down blindly, and it actually takes him a second to get his hand wrapped around his dick. He's clenching down around the brush handle in his ass, and just as the clips' bite starts to fade, Alex tugs sharply on the hanger's hook. Ryan's back arches. He can't stop groaning. Alex drizzles lube over Ryan's fingers, and Ryan's hand speeds up. Then Alex pulls the clips off and Ryan gasps "fuck, fuck, fuck!" Alex bends down to lick and suck at Ryan's sore flesh, and Ryan thinks Alex is jacking himself too, but he doesn't have any attention to spare for that, all he can feel is his chest, his ass, his tightening balls and aching dick and his whole body twisting as he comes.

Alex shoves all the things off the bed and moves up to lie next to Ryan, sharing the pillow. Ryan's breathing is slowly settling down. Alex lays the heel of his palm on Ryan's cheek and twines his fingers into the hair at Ryan's nape. "I like when you're done touring," he says.

Ryan looks at him. "You like that you're done touring," Ryan says.

Alex smiles with one side of his mouth. After a moment Ryan leans forward to kiss the other side. Alex lets him.


End file.
